The field of the invention generally relates to battery packs, and more specifically to a battery pack having a lighting device source and operable as a standalone lighting device, wherein the battery pack can be removably inserted into a separate battery-operated device to power the battery operated device.
Various removable battery packs for powering battery-operated devices have been previously disclosed. For example, a variety of battery-powered power tools, toys, telephones, and other battery-operated devices utilize a battery pack for providing electrical power to operated the devices. The battery packs include a battery comprising one or more electrochemical battery cells, such as alkaline, lithium ion, lithium polymer (LiPo), nickel metal hydride (NiMH), nickel cadmium (NiCad), etc. The battery is mounted within a housing. The battery may be permanently mounted within the housing such that it is not removable or replaceable, or the battery is sometimes removable and replaceable within the housing. Some of the battery packs are rechargeable, i.e., the battery pack utilizes a rechargeable battery, and some are not rechargeable (e.g., they may use a non-rechargeable battery cell, or they may not include a connection and/or electrical circuitry required for recharging). Some of the previously disclosed battery packs are configured to be inserted into a battery compartment of the battery-operated device, while others are configured to removably attach to the battery-operated device such as being mounted onto a frame or housing of the battery-operated device.
Some of the previous battery packs have included various additional features, such as charge level status indicator lights.
While previous battery packs are useful for powering their respectively compatible battery-operated devices, the present invention provides a battery pack with improved functionality.